1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vulcanizable fluororubber composition which gives a colorless cured material.
2. Related Art
In the field of the preparation of a semiconductor, a vulcanized fluororubber is used as a sealing material for an instrument for generating plasma. The conventional sealing material has the problems that the particles are generated and that the leakage is caused by the deterioration of the sealing material. Preferably, the sealing material contains no filler and is transparent so that the dust is visible. However, when the filler is merely excluded, the vulcanized fluororubber becomes transparent brown or opaque brown so that it cannot be transparent colorless.